


Dean’s Bad Day

by nothfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking of adult by authority figure, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: This story is set a few weeks after season Two episode 20, What is and What Should never Be. The episode were Dean is attacked by the Djinn. Dean is acting out and Sam calls Bobby for help. Contains spanking of an adult but nothing to harsh. Part one of two





	1. Dean’s Bad Day

Dean’s Bad Day

Dean slammed the motel room door as he left, tossing further curses at his little brother as he went. Sam slowly dragged himself up; Dean had slugged him and he’d landed on the floor between the single beds in the room. Sam was at the end of his tether Dean had been acting more and more belligerently ever since the incident with the Jinn two weeks ago. 

They weren’t even working on a case at the moment. Sam spent most of his time tracking his brother down to whatever bar he’d slunk off to and hauling him home drunk or passed out. Sam went over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, only one thing he could think of to do now.

“Hey Bobby, its Sam, man I really need your help.”

Dean sat in his car outside the motel , knuckles almost white from his grip on the steering wheel. He bounced his head off the centre of the steering wheel in frustration. Sam just wouldn’t back off and let him be. If he wanted to take some R an R that was his business, he was over 21 and could get wasted if he wanted to. Dean thought he might actually be loosing his mind, even the sight of his little brother made his want to punch his lights out. It was a bit OTT even by his standards. Dean turned the key in the ignition and jerked the volume on his music as far as it went and headed towards the bar down the highway a ways. 

It was almost midnight when Bobby Singer pulled into the motel parking area; he got out and collected his bag from the trunk. Then went looking for the boy’s room number.

Bobby gently gripped Sam’s face in one hand and inspected the bruise that was starting to colour up.

“Your brother do that?” He asked.

Sam gave a little nod as Bobby released him.

“Where is he?”

“He’ll be in the first bar you come to down the road Uncle Bobby,” 

“A bit obvious isn’t it? I take it he’s not too bothered if you come looking for him again?”

Sam looked over from were he was now sitting on his bed,

“I really don’t know what he’s thinking Bobby, or what’s wrong. If I even ask him what he wants for breakfast he tears my head off.”

“Well you stay here son and I’ll go get the little Igit and see what he’s got to say for himself. And it better be good,” Bobby said as he headed for the door.

The kid’s car was easy to spot and Bobby headed into the dirt car park and swung in next to the familiar car. Bobby got out of his truck and peered in the side windows of the Impala and spotted a boy size shape in the back seat. Bobby put a hand to the door and hoped it would be locked. It opened to his touch; kid would get a kick in the pants for that Bobby huffed.

Bobby prodded the sleeping Dean carefully, mindful of avoiding a foot in his face. He needn’t have worried as the kid was comatose. He man handled Dean out of the Impala and dumped him into his truck. Bobby rooted out the Impala’s car keys and locked it up before heading back to the motel.

Dean awoke to numerous sensations, a headache, a possible need to puke and an urgent need to pee. He tried not to move his head too much but still managed to bang it.

“Shit! Oww! What the hell am I doing in the bath tub?” 

Bobby appeared in the doorway,

“Well I’m sure as hell too old to be sleeping in the tub kid. And I wasn’t having you puking on me or your brother. Anyways get a move on kid“ 

Dean heaved himself out of the tub and slammed the bathroom door shut. He took a piss and then a scalding hot shower. It better be a damn coincidence that Bobby had turned up, if his little bitch of a brother had a hand in it he’d tear him a new one.

When Dean came out of the bathroom only his uncle Bobby was there,”Hey Bobby, watcha doing here man?”

“You tell me son?”

Dean went across to the small fridge and got a soda and took it over to the small square table that sat against the wall under the window. He sat across from Bobby and downed half of his soda, stalling.

“He called you didn’t he?” Dean said 

“Why did you punch your brother?” 

“Because he’s a little bitch of course! What other reason do I need? Oh and I hate him too.”

Bobby tossed the contents of a plastic cup in Dean’s face.

Dean starred at the older man as the liquid dripped down his face into his shirt collar.

“Not possessed then, just an igit.” Bobby said.

Dean abruptly got to his feel and covered the short distance to the door intending to yank it open. It was locked so he swung back towards the older man.

“Give me the key to open this damn door now!” 

“We need to have a conversation son.” Bobby said calmly.

Dean glared at Bobby, 

“I’m not your son and I don’t wanna hear anything you’ve got to say old man. Just give me the key before I kick the door down” 

“The kind of conversation we need to have kid is one were you bend over that there table and I take my belt off.” Bobby did some glaring of his own.

Dean came over and got into Bobby’s face, 

“Listen to me old man, unless you’re gonna shoot me in the leg or something its not happening. “

“Don’t be so dramatic kid; if I need to I’ll just get Sammy to sit on you for me. But I did think you’d prefer some privacy while we discuss what the hell is going on with you. Up to you Dean?” 

Bobby waited for the kid to throw a tantrum, he was pretty sure that he and Sammy would end up chasing the Impala down the highway at some point. 

Dean wanted to smash the room up and Bobby’s self righteous face along with it, but somehow he just couldn’t summon the energy. He didn’t even care if Bobby did beat the crap out of him. Dean elbowed the older man aside and bent over the table. 

“Well get on with it, and then you can go and take that whining little bitch with you.” Dean said over his shoulder as he gripped the table.

Bobby took his belt off with a sigh, guessed it was gonna take a while to get through to the boy and find out what was going on in his head. He didn’t bother talking while he laid on the first dozen slaps of the belt. Then Bobby started to work on getting some kind of response out of the kid.

“Sam seems to think that business with the Jinn has something to do with the way you’re behaving. Care to comment?” Bobby asked as he started to put down some licks on Dean’s thighs.

Dean grunted as the pain was building up in his rear end. But the pain in his chest that had been festering for weeks was more over whelming than any pain he felt in his butt. Dean started to wonder if he was having a heart attack or something.

“Go fuck yourself Bobby; I don’t wanna talk about it!” 

Bobby stayed his hand for a second, 

“So there is something you didn’t tell your brother kid?” 

Bobby saw Dean go rigid, so that was his answer to that question. Bobby stepped in close to Dean and laid a gentle hand on the boys shoulder.

“You need to tell me what wrong son?” 

Dean made no attempt to get up, “I hate him, I hate Sammy! Ok, you happy now.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but didn’t your little brother save your life that day?”

“Well I didn’t ask him to,” Dean snarled in replied

Bobby put the belt down and yanked Dean up by the back of his shirt; they had a bit of a tussle as Bobby slammed the young man against the motel room door.

“What is this horse pucky you’re spouting boy?” Bobby demanded as he looked Dean in the face. He almost lost his grip and stepped back at the expression on Dean’s face. 

Dean felt that he was loosing it big time but couldn’t help himself,

“You and Sammy just don’t get it do you? I didn’t need rescuing, didn’t want it! I had my mom and I was happy for the first time in who the hell knows how long.”

“But it wasn’t real son.” Bobby said gently.

“I didn’t care Bobby; I just wanted it so bad. Then Sam came for me and ruined it all.” 

All the rage seemed to go out of the younger man and although he felt like shit, the pressure on his chest had shattered. Bobby caught Dean as his knees almost went on him, and guided Dean over to one of the beds and sat. He held Dean for a long time as he sobbed on his shoulder.

Finally Dean cried himself, out and tried to pull away from Bobby in embarrassment. Bobby shifted his arm from around the kids shoulder to a firm grip on his arm. 

“Not so fast kid, we’re not finished here just yet.” He said.

Dean did his best to get as far from Bobby as he could, well an arms length anyway. And as he scooted he also noticed the pain in his ass that Bobby and his belt had already inflicted.

“You already belted me Bobby. Err hello, traumatised person here.” Dean said as he waved his free arm in the air.

Bobby held back a smile, glad to see the kid he knew and loved was back. 

“We’ve still got at least a couple of issues to deal with son and that’s without asking your brother what else should be taken into account. For the moment we’ll go with punishing you for punching your brother and not locking your car door while you were hammered and sleeping it off in a deserted car park.

“If Sammy wants to punch my lights out I won’t fight back. That sounds fair Uncle Bobby?” Dean wheedled. He glanced to see if Bobby was nodding or shaking his head at his suggestion. It looked like Bobby was thinking about it at least.

“Nah sorry, can’t have a traumatised kid like you getting beaten up by his much taller brother.

“Bastard” Dean muttered under his breath.

“You say something Dean?”

“Can we just get this over before Sammy gets back? God can my day get any crappier.” Dean grumbled.

“Belt or hand?” Bobby asked

“Geez are we ordering lunch here or what.” Dean grouched, he definitely didn’t want to get belted again.

“Hand” he said reluctantly.

Bobby gave Dean a tug towards him and said, “ loose the jeans for me will ya.”

Dean glared as he unsnapped the button on his jeans,

“If you let go my arm I’ll go assume the position,” he grouched and went back over the the table and bent over it again after shucking his jeans down. Bobby followed closely.

“We’ll say a dozen for each transgression, so let’s get it done.” Bobby said as he stood close and slapped at Dean’s behind. He alternated between butt and thighs and Dean was a bit more vocal this time.

Dean threw out a colourful array of cusses before deciding to change tack, a bit of whining might help.

“Bobby! That hurt and you just whacked me there!”

Nope, didn’t,” Bobby replied as he pushed Dean firmly in the small of the back to keep him still. 

“Jeez OWW Bobby! Shit I forgot to count, tell me you’ve been keeping count Uncle Bobby?” 

“Fourteen Bobby said as he added fifteen and sixteen to the tops of the kids thighs.

Dean yelped some more and please tell me that didn’t sound like a little girl Dean thought. He let go of his grip on the table and buried his head in his arms as Bobby finished up the spanking. Oh dear god he’d gone and turned into a little girl! Oh well Dean though and let out a howl and started bawling like said girl.

When Sam returned to the motel it was really quiet and if Dean’s car hadn’t still been there he would have assumed his brother had taken off again. He knocked on the motel door quietly, Bobby opened the door and beckoned Sam in.

Sam saw that his brother was asleep in his bed and turned questioningly towards Bobby. 

“How is he Uncle Bobby? Did you find out what’s going on with him? 

“We’ll go and sit in my truck kid, I need to have a talk with you about your brother,” Bobby said as he led the young man out of the motel room.


	2. Conclusion to Dean’s Bad Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to finish this story. Contains some cussing.

Dean’s Bad Day part two

Dean was surprised to wake up without a hangover, it had been a while. From his tangle of bed clothes he groped around for a pillow and threw it across the room, god damn it why couldn’t Sammy keep the noise down.The pillow came back in Dean’s direction but the voice that accompanied it wasn’t Sam’s.

“Get your ass up and over here boy, breakfast’s on the table.”

Dean sat bolt upright and looked across the motel room towards Bobby and Sam, holly crap! Now he remembered why he didn’t have a hangover this morning. He flopped back down and dragged a sheet over his head. 

A little while later Dean sat at the table with Bobby and his brother, he made a point of avoiding looking in Sam’s direction. Bobby shoved a bowl towards Dean, who starred at the contents.

“Breakfast,” Bobby said as it looked like the kid had lost a few brain cells recently.

“Cheerios? What am I, five?” Dean got up and hunted under his bed and came back with a pizza box. 

“What? It’s a couple of days old, it’s good.” Dean said as Bobby looked at him questioningly.

Sam nearly chocked on his Cheerios as Dean stuffed the two day old pizza in his mouth and Bobby slapped him on the back.

“Well eat up boys and then get packed and we can head out.” 

“We’re we goin’ Bobby?” Dean asked around a mouthful of pizza, which was totally hitting the spot.

“You boys are coming back to the salvage yard with me and stay a while. Its not like you’ve got somewhere else to be is it son?”

Dean just shrugged, “guess not,”

Sam went and packed his clothes and laptop and headed out to Bobby’s truck. He and Bobby had talked things through last night and decided it would be best if he drove the truck back. They didn’t want to take the chance that Dean would throw a hissy fit if it was suggested that Sam drove the Impala. Bobby would ride in the Impala with Dean, to babysit him. Things were still awkward between him and Dean Sam knew. His brother hadn’t once looked him in the eye. Things would work themselves out Sam tried to convince himself, they had to.

On the ride back to Singer Salvage Dean had to make an effort not to fidget too much. His butt still smarted some and if Bobby asked him if he needed a cushion to sit on one more time, well he might end up saying something he’d regret. When Bobby had tried to talk to him about his brother Dean had pretended to be asleep. Last night he’d said terrible things about Sam and now he couldn’t face him.

Bobby had tried to bring the conversation around to Sam but the kid had shut down, he recognised the signs. It’s what John had done when Many was taken from him. The boys would work it out and Bobby would do what he could to help.

Sam came downstairs on the second morning after getting to Bobby’s and he’d decided he was going to track Dean down and talk to him. He was still being avoided by has brother and he was sick of it. Dean wasn’t the only one hurting, Bobby had told him what Dean had said and he damn well needed to know if Dean still hated him.

Out in the yard Sam found Dean tinkering under the bonnet of the Impala,

“Dean? I need to talk to you?”

“Not now Sammy can’t you see I’m busy,”

“Come on Dean, we need to talk,” Sam insisted.

Dean straightened up and glanced at his brother, “it’s fine, we’re fine. There you go,” And disappeared under the hood again.

“I’m not fine Dean. You said you hated me! How do you expect me to be fine with that,”

Dean kept his head down, “That was a heat of the moment thing, didn’t mean it. Sorry. Ok, we done now?”

“You’re sorry? Is that it Dean?” Sam looked around wildly and grabbed a piece of pipe lying on the ground and smashed it down on the top on the impala.

That got Dean’s attention and he stood for a second in disbelief and then charged at his brother. Sam dropped the pipe and almost managed to side step Dean but they went down in the dirt and rolled about yelling at each other. Sam finally got the upper hand and sat on Dean’s chest and pinned him down, at least he’d get to talk now.

Sam looked down at his brother, “if I had to make the choice again between saving your life and having you hate me I’d chose you. I don’t care if it makes me a selfish son of a bitch. Deal with it !”

Shit was Dean crying, “Dean?”

Dean looked up at his brother, tears streaming down his face, “Man you’ve got your knee in my groin’”

“Sorry, “ Sam said and rolled off and got to his feet. He offered Dean a hand up and hauled him to his feet. The boys eyeballed each other neither knowing what to do or say next. Dean manned up first.

“I’m sorry, yer know...for saying that stuff and for being such a bitch.”

“I’m sorry I caved in the roof of the Impala,” Sam said.

“You little bitch, you’ll be paying for the repairs,”Dean said as he gazed lovingly at his car.

“And I’m sorry for slugging you back at the motel, you can hit me if you want?” Dean added

“That’s OK I just kicked your ass anyway.” Sam grinned

“Did not!”

“Well okay,” Sam said and punched Dean in the jaw and watched him go sprawling in the dust again.

“I can’t believe you did that!” 

Dean groaned as Sam hauled his to his feet for a second time. Sam hung onto his brother’s hand and reeled his in for a hug. For a minute the brothers clung onto each other. 

“I really am sorry Sammy,” Dean said softly. Sam just hugged his brother a little tighter. “Are you okay Dean?”

Dean gave a little shrug, “I will be.”

Finally starting to get embarrassed Dean said “Ok you can let me go now and you’re still a little bitch.”

“Dumb Ass,” Sam said as he released his brother.

“Dork,” Dean smirked.

“Least I’m not a shorty,” Sam smirked and punched Dean in the arm.

Dean pulled a wounded expression, “Jezz stop with the hitting already!”

“And I kicked your ass.” Sam grinned.

“God you really are a little bitch today.” Dean said and went into a sulk the rest of the way back to the house.

Bobby was in the kitchen when they got back to the house, he looked at the brothers to see how things were progressing. He noticed they were filthy and Dean jaw was a little swollen.

“Have you igits been fighting, do I need to go fetch my belt?” Bobby asked.

“No!” the boys chorused.

Dean went to get some ice for his jaw. He fetched a couple of beers while he was at the fridge and went back to sit with Bobby and his brother. 

“So are you two girls okay with each other now?” Bobby asked.

“Yes we love each other very much.” Sam said innocently.

Dean made puking noises.

The End


End file.
